


Conflicted

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peko was conflicted. She had eyes for her master and her master only. Right?
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Conflicted

**Author's Note:**

> There are a ton of great ships in Danganronpa, though I realized how little content there is of Peko/Maki, so I decided to make my own fic about them. And after reading A New Hope by Crit Fail, (which is a fantastic fanfic that I highly recommend,) and thoroughly enjoying the two’s interactions together, I felt as though they were quite an underrated pairing and needed more love.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this short one shot! Thanks for reading!

Peko walked down the school corridors. She had her wooden sword on her back, and was getting ready to begin her training session with Maki.

Both her and Maki were considered to be some of the best fighters at Hope’s Peak, so it would make the most sense that they would be sparring partners. Given Maki’s background as an assassin, she managed to hold her own against Peko quite well.

Peko made her way into the gym, where Maki was standing there, waiting for her. Maki turned her head to regard the swordswoman, before scoffing slightly.

“I thought we agreed that you would be here early,” Maki said. She folded her arms as Peko looked at her with an exasperated expression.

“It’s not my fault that I get caught up in certain situations, my master needed some assistance,” she said simply. 

Maki shrugged, before she took a fighting stance. “Well, that is all in the past now, shall we begin?” she asked.

“Certainly.” Peko took off her sword and raised her arms. Maki instantly sprung forward, before her attacks were blocked and countered by Peko. 

There fight lasted for 20 minutes, leaving them both out of breath and sweating. Maki refused to back down, despite clearly running low on stamina.

She then was caught off guard as Peko ran up to her from behind and tackled her, pinning her to the ground.

“There. I win.” Peko said in between deep breaths.

“Dammit.” Maki cursed. She got up, before brushing herself off, and shaking hands with Peko. “No matter how many tries it takes, I will eventually best you.” she promised. Peko smiled at that, before she shook back.

“Yo Peko! You alright? You seem a bit out of breath.” Fuyuhiko asked. He noticed that Peko seemed to be more tired than she was before.

“It’s nothing, Young Master. I just got back from a sparring practice, that’s all.” she stated.

“Well, don’t go fucking yourself up to bad, alright? I’d rather not you have to go to the fucking hospital.” he said concerned.

“I do not think you need to worry about that, Young Master. If anything, it is anyone who challenges me that you should be worried about.”

Fuyuhiko lightly punched her arm as he smiled at her. “Yeah I know. Obviously you could kick the ass of anyone at this school. Except maybe Sakura, but she’s a fucking beast.”

Peko nodded in agreement. “That I believe is true. Although I am confident in my skills, Sakura would most likely best me in combat.”

“Well, as long as she’s not your sparring partner you should be fine then.” Fuyuhiko said. “Come on, Hajime and Kazuichi got some shit they wanna do with us.”

Peko nodded silently as she followed Fuyuhiko. “Very well Young Master. I shall join you as well.” 

“Maki Roll? You alright? You haven’t been eating your lunch.” Kaito said in concern. Maki had indeed been just poking at her food with a slight pout.

“It’s nothing Kaito. Leave me alone.” she mumbled.

“Aw come on, something’s bothering you! You can tell me anything you know?” he said reassuringly.

Maki set down her utensils as she sighed. “Well, I’ve been sparring with Peko from that other class for a while now, and I’d say we’re pretty good friends, but....” she trailed off.

“But what?”

“Everytime we spar, to sharpen our skills and train, she always beats me.” she said in frustration. “Always.”

“Maki Roll, not everything is about winning. I’d say the fact that you’re getting a better opportunity to train is as much of a win!” he enthused. Maki couldn’t help but slightly smile at his efforts.

“I suppose that it still is....fun. Thank you Kaito.” she said genuinely.

“No problem Maki Roll. You can count on me, always.”

It was time for another day of sparring. This time, some conversation was spliced in between their blows.

“And you haven’t confessed?” Maki asked. She dodged an attack to her ribs just in time.

“No. He has no idea how I truly feel for him, I’m honestly worried that I’ll never be able to tell him.” Peko worried.

“Seems like you and Fuyuhiko need to talk, and not just about what he needs.” Maki said with a grin. Peko furrowed her brows in frustration.

“We talk! We talk just like friends do! Like....friends.”

“Peko? Something wrong?” Maki asked.

“It’s just, I’m worried he may not return my feelings.” Peko said truthfully. She couldn’t remember the last time she’s been so honest and open with someone.

“Well, I’ll tell you this. He’d be stupid to turn you down. You’d probably be the best choice for a girlfriend in this entire school.” Maki said bluntly.

Peko blushed slightly at the comment, before attempting to turn the tables. “Yeah? And what about you and Kaito?” She asked as she pushed up her glasses.

Maki then began to fluster slightly as she played with her hair. “Nothing’s going on between us. He’s just...annoying.”

Peko gave an unconvinced look, before deciding that it would be best not to delve any further. “As you say so.”

Peko continued to look at Fuyuhiko. She felt her heartbeat go faster, and everytime she caught his eye, she blushed. She knew that keeping these feelings inside would only hurt her more, but she wasn’t supposed to act on them. She was simply his bodyguard, his friend. That’s all their relationship was. Though Peko would often have dreams of her and Fuyuhiko being together. It made her happy.

Meanwhile, Maki continued to get ritualistically embarrassed by Kaito. Despite the fact that he was annoying, and stubborn. Maki couldn’t help but adore him. She hated that she felt this way about him. But she supposed that it couldn’t be controlled.

After another day of sparring, both Peko and Maki sat together, drinking some water. It had been a few weeks since they both promised each other that they would confess to their love interests, though none of them followed through with it.

“Seriously, I don’t see what’s taking you so long. You have a much better chance at being successful than me.” Peko said as she gulped down some water.

“Please, you’ve known Fuyuhiko your whole life, it will go over much smoother with you two.” she reasoned. Peko sighed, before reaching to grab a bag, though Maki reached for it as well, causing their hands to bump together.

“My apologies,” Peko said immediately. She retracted her hand as Maki opened the bag.

“It’s no problem, really.” Maki said. Though Peko wasn’t sure if she was seeing things or not, she swore she could see a faint blush on Maki’s cheeks.

Probably just imagining things, she thought. Eventually, she left to go back to the side of her master, while Maki’s gaze on her lingered for a little while longer.

It had been seven weeks since their confession pact, and nothing had come up from it. They still managed to make time for their occasional spar though. In her joy, Maki had managed to finally beat Peko a few times, though Peko still won the most rounds.

They were beginning to do their stretches, in order to loosen up their limbs. While Maki bent down to touch her toes, Peko found herself staring at Maki’s backside a bit longer than she would like to admit. 

Peko noticed that something was different with her. Her heart didn’t beat as fast whenever she was around Fuyuhiko, she also felt her cheeks rising whenever she and Maki were together. Talking, laughing. It felt good. Though it was way too similar to how she was with Fuyuhiko.

“I’m probably just imagining things right? Aren’t I?” she asked herself. She bit her lip as she noticed Maki walking by her. She gave a smile to Peko, who returned the gesture. Maki then walked over to Kaito and Shuichi, where the they began to strike up a conversation. Peko couldn’t help but feel a bit weird whenever she glanced at Maki’s beautiful face.

It was undeniable that Peko was beautiful, so why did it make Maki’s chest tighten whenever she thought about it. She would also occasionally sneak glances at Peko’s assets, before she would mentally slap herself. She was confused as to why she was feeling this way about Peko, especially since she felt her connection with Kaito growing stronger and stronger by the day. 

“It can’t be, that. Can it? We’re just friends.” Maki whispered, as if she was trying to convince herself. Though no matter how many times she repeated that phrase, she still had her mind wander to Peko’s cool red eyes, and her silver hair.

“Any developments with Kaito yet?” Peko asked. Maki bit her lip before playing with her hair.

“No, unfortunately. Though I take it you and Fuyuhiko haven’t made progress either.” Maki retorted.

Peko sighed in silent confirmation. “We have to do something about it. We can’t just wait for things to happen.”

“You’re right. How about this? Both you and I confess to them on Friday.” she suggested.

“Sounds like a plan. Good luck Maki.” Peko offered.

“You too.” Maki said, as she felt her ears burn.

“This makes no sense. I love Fuyuhiko, I think, but why am I starting to look at Maki a...different way?” Peko continued to pace around her room, her heart beating fast as she tried to process her emotions.

“I’ve thought about my sexuality before, but do I truly think of her that way? What if I’m just experiencing weird hormones?” she wondered. Something then went off in her head.

They were just finishing packing up after an intense training session. Maki had manged to best Peko, who didn’t seem like herself today. Maki went over to her friend in concern.

“Peko? You alright? You seem....off.”

“I’m fine Maki, just....” she trailed off before looking at the floor. “Do you mind if I try something?”

Maki gave a confused look. “Depends, what is it you-“

Maki was suddenly cut off as her brain shut off, when she felt soft lips crash against hers. 

It took her a few seconds to process what had just happened, but she eventually realized that Peko had just kissed her. It was timid and soft, with only their lips touching, but Maki wasn’t entirely satisfied with just that.

She then felt herself melt into the kiss, before she cupped Peko’s face with her hand. Peko relaxed a bit more, as Maki guided her through the kiss.

Peko then without warning, pushed herself away from Maki, who was slightly disappointed.

“W-what are we doing?!” Peko shouted, her stoic expression gone.

“Why are you asking that!? You kissed me!” Maki said as she pointed at Peko.

“I know it’s just... I thought that...I only really had feelings for Fuyuhiko. But....”

“You’ve been feeling those thoughts...towards me as well?” Maki guessed. Peko nodded before looking towards the floor. 

“Peko...I’ve been dealing with the same thing. I don’t know why but..spending time with you has made me feel...so happy. I care about Kaito, I do. However...I feel attached to you...more.” she admitted. Peko felt her face blush, before she stalked over to Maki and kissed her once again.

This kiss was more passionate and loving, with the two finally being honest with each other. Although they eventually pulled away, out of breath and feeling butterflies in each other’s stomach.

“Peko, I think, we should tell them.”

“Yeah...I think so too.”

“So you used to like me, and now you like her?” Kaito asked for confirmation.

When both Peko and Maki requested Kaito and Fuyuhiko to follow them somewhere secret. They both got a little bit nervous about whatever bombshell they were about to drop on them.

“Yes. I still think of you as a great friend Kaito, but my feelings for Peko...” she trailed off as she looked down at the floor bright red.

“The same goes for me Young Master. Even though I will still protect and care for you, my feelings have grown more...platonic. Over time.”

Fuyuhiko stood there with a surprised expression, before he chuckled slightly. “I figured something was going on. Peko, it’s normal to fall in and out of...well y’know.”

“Love? Can the Ultimate Gangster really not say the word love? Is it that hard?” Kaito pestered.

“Shut up Kaito!” Fuyuhiko grumbled before adjusting his suit. “As I was saying, there’s nothing to be worried about, Peko. You’re my bodyguard, and I’ll support you all the way.” he said as he gave a genuine smile.

“Same with me too Maki Roll! Just don’t go back to giving me the cold shoulder alright? I’d rather not have to go through the effort to get you out of your shell again.” Kaito said supportively.

Maki laughed as she held onto Peko’s hand. “Don’t worry about it Kaito. I don’t think I’ll be grumpy anymore.” she said as she smiled at Peko.

Peko smiled back, as she thought to herself, “I guess love truly does happen at the most unexpected times.”


End file.
